


Unclaimed

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, blue!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So way back in August I asked for drabble prompts from my LJ f'list.  This drabble is for lavvyan who wanted John/Rodney and claws :D  I always liked blue!John and here he's determined to claim his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).



His claws skitter across the floor as he moves closer to his mate; the smell emanating from the other is deep, dark and enticing.

John doesn't understand why Rodney is backing away from him. His mate is saying something but the words seem garbled.

Rodney is talking more quickly now and his hands are held out to ward John off. John doesn't care though. His body is hot and he needs the other. He slams Rodney up against the wall, his clawed hands tight against Rodney's arms. He needs to fuck and taste, to mark his mate as his own.


	2. Shades of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has brought Rodney back to the nest that he's made for him.
> 
> John has completely changed now but is beautiful in shades of blue.

Rodney remembers the day that John finally succumbed to the virus. John's body was hard now; deadly, beautiful, clawed, shining in varying shades of blue.

The only thing that remained of John Sheppard was his memory. He remembered everything; Earth, Stargate Command, Atlantis, his team but most of all he seemed to remember Rodney. At least that's what Rodney surmised.

Why else would John have kidnapped him, rather than escaping from Atlantis alone?

"Mate," he'd muttered before knocking Rodney unconscious.

Rodney shivers in anticipation as he waits for John to return to the nest that John has made for him.


End file.
